Like This If You Cry Every Time
by jason5-evah
Summary: Join our heart wrenching tale about the Keepers and their various sorrows. Will they make it out without a shattered heart? Why is Finn crying? Why is Amanda crying? Why is Maybeck crying? WHY THE HECK IS EVERYONE CRYING? FAMANDA XOXOXOX rated T for trying too hard.
1. Egg

"I want an egg." Maybeck whispered in charlie's ear. She swatted him away and screamed in his ear to get a girlfriend.

He replied, "But you are my girlfriend."

She whispered to him. "Not anymore."

Lyk this if you crey evertim.


	2. The Death of a Loved One

Philby hugged his laptop. "I luv u laptop. Don't ever leave me."

One day he was supposed to go on a date with willa but he forgot because he was too distracted by computer coding something really nerdy and probably pointless and stupid – _what a loser._

So willa snuck into his room snapped his laptop in two, smiled, and skipped away.

Lyk this if you crey evertime. (cuz Philby does too)


	3. SICKO

Finn was like, "Amanda I love you so much."

Amanda was like, "Then why you ignore me all the time and make out with girls like ursala. You're gross."

"I didn't know it was her."

"SICKO." Then Amanda ran away as Finn cried.

Lye dis if u crey evertim.


	4. forevvvvveeerrr alone

Jess sighed.

Philby and willa – together.

Amanda and finn – together.

Charlene and Maybeck – _who even saw that coming like come on that was the most random ship ever and it started out as a joke and now its even more canon than everyone else like come on? _– together.

Jess and rob ….?

She held up her piece of paper with drawings on it. "it's just me and you."

Lyke dis if u crey evrytume.


	5. Dolphinately FINished

Ursula was at a evil third party office meeting when the question came up.

"like a fish." She laughed. "haHAHAHahahaHA get it because his name is finn?"

Her coworkers guffawed, bubbles floating everywhere.

What was the question? … Finn doesn't like to think about it, that's for shore.

Lyke dis if u cresyy everytyme.


	6. Fishy Kissy

One night Finn woke up from a nightmare. He got up and woke Amanda up with urgency. "Amanda!"

"What's wrong, finn?" She asked a bit annoyed that he woke her up in the middle of the night.

"I had a nighmare. I must know something…"

"Uh, what?"

"Do I kiss like a fish!?"

"GO TO BED." She yelled and used her powers to push him out of the room.

Lyk dis if u crey eevertim.


	7. this chapter might actually be good

Okay ready? You're going to read this sentence, and think about: Wayne's death.

Lyk dis if u crey evrityme. (bcuz finn creys – multiple times. Ow my heart is broken. So is finns)


	8. DISAPOINTMENT

Friendly reminder that Famanda wasn't even canon in the last kk book.

Lyk dis if you crey evertime.


	9. Too Classy and Sassy

Maleficent wasn't even _in _the last book.

Ugh. her evil was too classy and sassy for all those peasants anyway.

Maleficent is my queen and it started with her and should have ended with her. just saying. (ps my name is finn and im writing this because even though I ripped her heart out I feel kind of bad about it? Idk I was just thinking at least when I fight her she actually talks to me. Unlike chernobog. He just goes "grrrrrrrrrrr uuuuuuuuughhhh uhhnt hmmmmms nnnttttttttttt." [that was chernobog making animal noises cuz he is an UNEDUCATED UNCULTURED SWINE. I MEAN BULL. It's four in the morning guys.])

Lyk dis if u cry evitymee.


	10. WHAT R U SAYING

"_!

_! _. _, _."

Finn stared back at mickey.

"im sorry I really just cant understand anything ure saying. Youre a mouse."

Mickey cried.

Lyke dis if u cri evytiem.


	11. let it go, Willa, GOSH

Philby looked at Elsa the Snow Queen and thought, wow her hair is so white. Wow, she's so pretty. Willa got jealous and kicked him. Repeatedly. Until he said, "I DIDN'T SAY I LOVED HER I JUST THOUGHT SHE WAS PRETTY."

R.i.p. Philby.

Lyk dis if you crey eevertim.


	12. The Evolution of Finn

Book One: wayne said, "you're the leader finn." Finn didn't really believe him but went with it anyway.

Book Two: wayne said, "finn youre the leader." Finn said, "lol we're a team there are no leaders."

Book Three: wayne said, "Finn, YOURE THE LEADER." Finn replied, "hahahahah okay whatever."

Book Four: wayne said, "Finn, how many times do I have to tell you – YOURE THE LEADER." Finn sighed, "no I don't really think I am im not good at it you know like ugh why me"

Book Five: wayne said, "hey Philby come help me with stuff." Finn glared. "what the heck is going on there wayne likes me why is he talking to phlby so much somone EXPLAIN PLZ."

Book Six: wayne said, "finn you need to step it up I made you the leader. Oh btw Philby lets talk a lot and do things that don't include finn." Finn was jealous. "WHAT NO IM THE LEADER PHILBY NEEDS TO BACK OFF WAYNE IS MINE OKAY MY LEADERSHIP MY WAYNE."

Book Seven: "Finn – youre the leader. But im going to have to die for you to_ finally _realize that." *wayne dies* finn is sad – really sad. "OH NO WHAT DO I DO I NEED TO ACT LIKE A LEADER EVEN THOUGH IM EMOTIONALLY UNSTABLE I FINALLY UNDERSTAND."

Lyk dis if u crey evytiem.


	13. Ew

Finn kissed Ursula.

Lyke dis if u creey evertim. (Finn will forever crey bc now Amanda wont kiss him)


	14. ur kidding right, ridley

The Dillard

Lyk dis is you crey evertim


	15. Finn likes Oswald better i c y

mickey mouse was totally useless like omg thanx mickey for your help even though finn almost died like wow

lyk dis if u crey evertim


	16. OTP OTP OTP

Willa and Philby held hands. It only took seven books.

Lyk dis if you crey evertim. (i cry evrtim. Tears of JOY. BECAUSE ITS ABOUT TIME MY OTP BECAME CANON)


	17. Finn's fear, Oh DEAR

Finn still hates snakes. lololol

lyk dis if u creeyy evertim


	18. The truth has been REVEALED kind of

the series is over ... for now

lyk dis if u cries evertim


	19. Finn ded

Finn is a death TargEt

Lyk dis if u creyyyyyyyyyyy evrytim


	20. Holla 4 yo boyyyyyy aayyyeee

Would Finn get hotter if he get holla? #this doens't make any sense

lyk dis if you crey evertim.


	21. Hella bad chapter

How sad was Finn when Wayne died?

...

Hella sad.

lyk dis if you crey evertim.


	22. Finn's childhood dream

Secret confessions of a keeper: Every since Finn saw those pirates stealing the astroblaster carts.. he's always wanted to be one of them... a space pirate. It's always been his childhood dream.

lyk dis if you crey evertime.


	23. Evolution of Philby

Secret confessions of a keeper: Every since Finn saw those pirates stealing the astroblaster carts.. he's always wanted to be one of them... a space pirate. It's always been his childhood dream.

lyk dis if you crey evertime.


	24. Finn and the Kitteh

Warning this is a very bad fanfiction like all our other ones. We never try.. we just do. That is the beaty of it.

It goes all over the place so don't have high expectations. We didn't while making this. #Jason5evah

Once upon a time Finn received a mysterious cat in a box. The box was wrapped in white paper with a red bow on top because that is a classy gift right there. AYYEEE Finn fell in love with the cat. It was so cute. So he took it under his wing and nurtured it. He watched it grow up from baby kitty (kitten) to grown up kitty (adult). Finn loved the kitty as a baby because it was adorable and tiny. Finn didn't like it as a teenager because all it did was meow and rip up stuff. But then it was time to send kitty off to college. Finn felt very sad about this. Tears began to well up in his eyes. Kitty left for college and Finn felt very lonely. SO HE ADOPTED MORE CATS. College kitty returned years later with a degree and upon seeing the other kitties he felt BETRAYED. College kitty and Finn augured into the night. But then college kitty grew to love all the other kitties. So college kitty went to get a job and worked until he was gramps kitty. Finn and gramps kitty loved each other very much and kept each other company in their dying age. The story of gramp kitty and Finn is a heartwarming one that will live in our hearts FOREVER and will not be FORGOTTEN.

R I P KITTY/COLLEGE KITTY/GRAMPS KITTY 2005 to 2040. [loyal friend to Finn.]

RIP Finn Whitman 1995- never he will always live. [close friend of gramps kitty] (We forgot to mention… He's immortal now. He's also an evil sorcerer cursed by some magical being at Disneyland.)

Lyk dis if u crey evrytimeeeee


End file.
